Rolls of tape are manufactured and sold. Such rolls are frequently merely packaged in cellophane but as a result have poor shelf appeal and may roll about if not properly confined.
Rolls of such tape may be sold in blister packages or may be encased in a suitably constructed carton.
However, most desirably, is to display such rolls in its own display hanger whereby it may be hung on a rack containing a plurality of such packages. The packages of such type also afford the imprinting thereon of suitable trademark indicia leading to enhancement of sales.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a package fabricated from a cardboard blank to hold a roll of wound up tape on a cardboard core. The package may be hung on a rack or the like for display.